rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Metalshadow455
Bio Metalshadow455 is an OT'er most known for his Xenomorph Fetish and his post count (~3800) but mostly for his "Video Reaction/review threads". He makes a thread and asks to people for him to review a topic, and he makes a video on it. He is known to be good friends with super79mario and GamerYoshi. he has been in 3 fanfics with super79mario, another famous OT'er. Relationships * He has a crush on super79mario * He is enemies with Groundskeeper and Gammageek * His best friends are super79mario, GamerYoshi, DapperNarwhal, trillmug87, DrForce, and Slydexia Siggy's * ~Citizens of Berlin! A ring of steel surrounds your rotten city! We will crush all those who dare resist the will of the Red Army! * ~Nice pave low ya got there, would you like to see my javelin? * ~It ain't a cheeto bein' Xeno. * ~I know I am crazy, therefore, I am not crazy, isn't that crazy? * ~I will sick my Xeno on you. * ~Don't be an avacado kids, liz says it's not healthy * ~Duvi is avacado and Leather is god. * ~That's an unhealthy diet of nails and thumb tacks, sir. Alternate accounts * metalshadow456 (~Just like the hoax of '42.) * metalshadow457 (~Moisturize Me) * metalshadow458 (~Ded) * Zambubled707 (~Ouch) * Pasghettios (~Doop-dee-doop, Pasghetti Bus) * MendictantBias (~What a strange lifeform. We must fire the rings to eradicate the,) * ViktorTehObby (~Hah! I'll never need you!) * GabumonGabumon707 (~GabuGabuGabuGabuGabu) * AltsofAltsSirs (~Alts are Alts of Alts who are also Alts for Alts) * SaaSMinster (~Saas or SeeS?) * MikalSaffRBX (~Totes an admin) * ThisIsInvalid (~Error: Invalid) * HypothermalDeath (~Youtube is life. Youtube is love) * TheBindingOfJudas (~Book of Belial/10 -ign) * Patriarchalism (~Best thing ever, amirite?) * BigBlackWonker (~Oh my) * MetalshadowBro (~Bro of Metalshadow) * Zigraltoid (~Spore is like playing god, you lose in the end) * CoolBroLOLZ (~Cool bro! Lolz!) * Newbuilderfrom2006 (~Am back sur) Facts * He is 6'-4". * He is 23 * One of the few OT'ers to disclose their Youtube account. (Hypothermal Death) * He lives in California. ** He has lived in the Uppsala district of Stockholm however. * His current siggy is "~Citizens of Berlin! A ring of steel surrounds your rotten city! We will crush all those who dare resist the will of the Red Army!" (A reference to WAW, this and CoD:2 are the only CoD's he has.) * He theorized the idea that price floors were due to inflation. * His first account was known as "builder" but was sold. he made "mechasonic11" but that was hacked. He then ended up making "metalshadow455" because, ot Sonic, but because of CoD:WaW, his favorite CoD and one of his only CoD's. * He is known to average 100-300 posts a day. * He is one of the fastest growing OT'ers. * His current username is based off of the CoD:WaW level "Ring of steel", were he states he "Hid behind tanks alot because it was impossible to win without that, I remember beating 455 times and, boom." * His idol is LeatherIceCream. * He made a post called "If OT = Hetalia" which soon became popular, but he lost the original one and the new one Crashed and Burned. Category:OT Category:OTer Category:OT'ers Category:OTers